It's a Classic
by NerdAngel
Summary: The boys and Bobby have a movie night. Takes place Season 6 after episode "The Man Who Would Be King." Spoiler alert for season 6, 4, and 5 (things mentioned in those seasons).


**A/N: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters.**

 **Spoiler alert (as advised in summary) for season 6 with topics from seasons 4 and 5.**

 **I would like to take this time to thank my followers and a special thank you to LilyBolt who has been a big support and a good friend and fellow SPN Family member.**

 **Thank you to all who take the time to read and to those who take an extra few minutes to review. I hope you enjoy this one shot with the boys and Bobby on movie night.**

It's a Classic

"What's taking that Idjit brother o' yers so long? He left going on two hours ago." The old hunter looked over at the youngest Winchester brother irritably.

"Knowing Dean,he's standing in the movie rental store with the original Godzilla in one hand, and some 80s movie he's seen a million times and can quote word for word in the other," he responded. His eyes scanning something the other hunter couldn't see on the laptop that was resting on the young man's knees.

"Why in the Hell did we put Dean in charge o' this fiasco to begin with?"

"Distraction." Sam pulled his gaze from the screen to look at Bobby. His face was solemn but in his eyes, Bobby could see a hint of saddness. Castiel's betrayal had come as a painful shock to everyone. Even Bobby who had only had a few encounters with the angel had seen Castiel as an ally. The youngest Winchester brother had seen Cas much like Bobby had, as an ally, even as a friend. He hadn't had much one on one time with him, but he had had a few. The angel had become a great help to all of them. He had been the one to bring back Dean from Hell two years ago, tried to prevent the brothers from starting the apocalypse, helped them to trap Lucifer and stop the apocalypse, defeated Crowley, and brought back Sam from Hell, to name a few. But, he hadn't brought the youngest Winchester back complete, and he hadn't killed Crowley at all. In fact not only was the King of Hell alive, but the angel was working with him to collect souls. Since Sam came back from Hell, Castiel had been fighting a war in Heaven. The brothers were aware, and they more or less understood. However, it wasn't until just two nights ago that they learned exactly what price they had been paying. Castiel had brought Sam back, sure, but he left behind his soul. Throughout the year, the angel had been collecting souls to use against Rafael, as well as to help Crowley find purgatory, with the help of Balthazar. The shit hit the fan when Bobby and Sam grew suspicious after Eve, the mother of all, had let slip that Crowley wasn't dead. She may have been the bigger bad at the time, but she had no reason to lie. Dean had been insulted and disappointed at both his brother and the older hunter.

"What's wrong with you two?" He had asked both of them with a look of disbelief "it's Cas." Sam and Bobby had tried their best to go along with Dean, to give their friend the benefit of the doubt as he had said they owe. However, after Castiel's absence and if possible, his even more vague conversations, neither Sam nor Bobby felt he could be trusted. Until one day, it all changed. The belief and credit the oldest brother had given the angel, was gone. It had been a simple slip up, one that had surprisingly made it over the heads of both the once college student and the wise older man, had hit Dean hard. No matter how either Bobby or Sam felt, they knew Dean had been hurt and betrayed worse. His heart had been broken and his trust, yet again, demolished. It hadn't been that long ago that his brother had done the same. Sam had done a lot of things that neither brother were particularly proud of, but choosing a demon over him, he never could imagine his little brother would do anything so cruel. He had been wrong. Dean had been so sure that Castiel would never do anything to harm him as well. The angel was his best friend, something Dean hadn't had in his entire life. Sam had always been his best, and for the most part, only friend. But he had been wrong. Again.

"Honeys, I'm home!" Rang out a perky voice. The two hunters turned their attention towards the doorway. The front door slammed and the unmistakable sound of work boots sounded through the hall. Sam had placed his laptop on the coffee table and was on his feet by the time Dean appeared, a large white and red grease stained box in one hand, plastic bag in the other, and a grin on his face.

"It's about time, we were gettin ready to send the hounds fer ya," Bobby replied.

"You can't rush Movie Night Bobby, it only ever gets done right when I'm in charge. You remember last time when Sam was?" He shuddered. Sam frowned and snatched the box from Dean's hand.

"What? What do you mean by that?" He asked making his way into the kitchen. He set down the grease stained box on Bobby 's dinning table and went to fetch three plates from the cabinet.

"Uh, where do I start? First of all you chose the worse movie ever," Dean said joining his brother.

"Dean it wasn't the worse movie ever," Sam countered.

"There was no action, no hot chicks, no fights, nothing."

"It doesn't make it a bad movie," the younger brother argued. "And 'hot chicks' are a matter of opinion. There weren't any to your standard." He opened up the box, the aroma of freshly made hot pepperoni pizza filled his nostrils. Sam pulled four pieces and slapped them on a plate.

"It does, actually. Then you didn't even remember my licorice."

"Licorice is disgusting, no one likes licorice," Sam turned to face Dean. Dean had opened up the fridge and was currently bent over grabbing three beers. He stood up, closed the door with his boot, and walked over to his brother.

"I do, Sam," he said defensively.

"Since when?"

"Since forever. How many times do I have to tell you, it's a classic movie snack." Dean snatched up the plate with pizza, gave Sam a disapproving look, and stomped off back into the living room.

"I have never seen you eat licorice. Ever, and that was Bobby 's by the way," Sam called after him. He quickly loaded up another plate with four more pieces and then did the same with the final plate. He licked his fingers which had melted cheese on them, closed the box top, ripped off a few pieces of paper towels, grabbed both plates, and joined the others.

"So, since you are so much better than me at movie night, what did you pick out?" Sam asked handing Bobby one of the plates and two the paper towels and then went to set his down. Dean dug through the plastic bag and pulled out Godzilla (from 1954), and the another Sam recognized immediately as The Goonies. He scoffed and looked over at Bobby with a 'told you so' expression on his face. The old hunter shook his head.

"Haven't ya seen both o' those?" He asked Dean. The older brother's smile faded and he looked at Bobby as if he was an alien.

"Bobby these are great movies, they're classics."

"They're pushin antiques," he retorted. "Besides, ya really think yer brother wants to re-watch either o' those fer the what? One hundredth time?" Sam's eyes moved back to his brother who's shoulders had sagged. He cleared his throat.

"Hey Dean, did you remember the popcorn?"

"Did you ever doubt me?" Dean asked pulling out a box from the bag. Sam smiled.

"Alright, I'll go make some." He grabbed the box from the older Winchester and went into the kitchen. He threw a bag in and pressed the popcorn button on the microwave.

"I know what you're doing." The younger brother turned to see Dean leaning on the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. His green eyes were fixed on Sam and his expression was serious.

"I'm just popping the popcorn," Sam said innocently with a shrug. He grabbed a large blue plastic bowl out of one of the cabinets.

"I'm not stupid Sam," the older brother snapped.

"Dean, I honestly don't know what-"

"We haven't had a movie night in years, now, here we are popping popcorn and fighting over movies." Sam hitched a shoulder again.

"So? What? We can't have a night off? I mean we killed the Mother of All- you killed the Mother of All," he corrected himself. "Don't you think we deserve this?"

Dean rolled his eyes, shook his head, and scoffed. "We still have a monster to deal with, two of them." His tone was bitter. Now it was Sam's turn to shake his head. Never would he have guessed that Dean would call his friend something so terrible. He had once been accused of being that himself before, and it struck him hard.

"Don't call him that Dean, he's not a monster," Sam said in a small voice. Dean ignored the puppy dog look his brother had started to display.

"He's not? Really? Because it seems to me there's not really a difference between what I killed in that diner and what he's become," Dean shot back. He had pushed himself off the door frame and had found himself standing only a few feet from where Sam stood. The younger Winchester averted his eyes to the floor briefly.

"What about your talk about clean slates?" He asked bring his gaze back to meet his brother's. Sometimes Dean really hated just how much Sam paid attention to his every word. He had been using them against his older brother since he was five. Sam always did have a quick comeback to Dean's attitude too. The boy was like a sponge, he took it all in and used the knowledge to his advantage. When Dean didn't say anything Sam pushed on "you said 'blanket apology for all the crap anyonybody's done.' Shouldn't that include Cas?"

"Why are you defending him all of a sudden?" Dean snapped. "You and Bobby didn't have a problem with pointing a finger at him before."

"I'm not. Look, Dean, all I'm saying is that Cas isn't the bad guy here. Sure ok he's lied to us and they were pretty big lies and I mean, yeah I'm shocked, angry, and upset about the whole soulless thing. However, it's not like he's the first." Dean's eyes were fixed once again on his brother. "My point is, I've pulled some serious crap myself, you know it, I know it, Bobby knows it. And I'm not trying to start anything, but you have too. So why are we willing to forgive one another, but not him?" The microwave interrupted the brothers with a high pitch beeping. Dean pulled his attention from his brother to the appliance.

"I got this," he said opening the microwave door and picking the now inflated looking popcorn bag out. He threw it onto the counter with a hiss as hot paper met cool fingers.

"Dean-"

"Go get the movie ready, I got this. Besides, you never put enough butter on the popcorn," Dean teased clearly avoiding further talk of the subject.

"That's because I don't put any," Sam retorted. He was never a fan of leaving things the way Dean tended to leave them, but he meant what he said earlier about deserving the night off. Why get into a bigger fight about it right now?

"Finally, what, were ya out fetchin the seeds and rubbin them in yer hands until they popped?" Bobby grumbled as Dean re-entered the living room.

"There a fire I don't know about?" Dean counter. Sam smiled. He was never certain if Bobby over heard the conversations he had with Dean when he was in the next room over. He never interfered or made a comment or showed any sign that he had, but the brothers also knew that that didn't mean anything. Bobby was smart and he wasn't hard of hearing, so it was best to assume he had and he was simply respecting the boys by not getting involved. He only refereed when things got heated between the Winchester brothers, what had happened tonight was a typical pissed off and hurt defensive Dean being reminded by his big hearted younger brother that his best friend may be going down a bad road, but it didn't make him evil. It was a classic Winchester squabble.

"So, what did we decide on, a kickass action movie with the best monster ever to be created by the Japanese, or an all time favorite action movie with human monsters?" Dean asked as he took a bite of his red licorice making satisfied sounds as if to prove to his brother that he enjoyed the snack. Sam looked at Bobby who nodded in return.

"Neither," Sam said turning to face Dean. He studied his brother's reaction before snatching up the remote. The corners of his mouth turned up in a victorious smile as Dean frowned and looked from his father figure to his brother. Sam flipped on the tv and the screen shone with a black and white image of a tall thin man with a mustache and a rather serious look on his thin face wearing a baseball cap and uniform and a short squat man in a coat, pants, and bowler hat with a slightly confused facial expression and a baseball bat in his chubby hand. Sam looked at Dean out of the corner of his eye and saw the frown his brother had been wearing seconds ago had turned into a genuine smile.

"Who's On First, Abbott and Costello," Dean chuckled. "Where did you get this?"

"Bobby picked it up when he was out one day," Sam replied.

"At yer brother's request. He figured as much the next time we had a movie night his idjit brother would bring back somethin he was tired o' seein."

"I just thought it would be nice to have a night without any monsters," Sam shrugged. "Besides," he reached over and dunked one of his large hands into the plastic blue bowl full of butter soaked popcorn, his grin still in place and his hazel eyes on his brother as he gave him a playful nudge with his shoulder "its a classic."

Dean grinned and held up his beer bottle, automatically Sam took up his and the brothers clinked their bottle necks together and chugged. Bobby beamed at the boys, they may have their differences, but they always had three things in common: they got under each other's skin, always had each other's backs, and always did what they could to bring a smile to one another's face.


End file.
